howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Razorwhip
The Razorwhip is a Sharp Class dragon from Dragons: Race to the Edge. Appearance The Razorwhip is a four-legged dragon with a long, slender neck, as well as metal-like, reflective scales. It has a long ledge on the top of its snout and a short, stumpy one on the bottom. Its body shape appears similar to a Windstriker covered in metal armor and two talons on each foot. The Razorwhip appears to have a short, spiky sail and has spikes all along its wings. Its teeth seem to wrap around the edge of its mouth, and it has high ridges over its eyes that resemble eye-lashes. Behavior Razorwhips are reclusive by choice, due to extreme mistrust of both humans and dragons. However, those who are able to prove their worthiness to a Razorwhip will have made a powerful friend and ally for life. Abilities Arguably one of the most dangerous dragons, the Razorwhip has an aggressive and deadly nature. Those that get in the way of this dragon face the risk of being squeezed to death or sliced by a tail sharp enough to chop down the thickest of foliage. In addition to the dangers implied by its name, Razorwhips possess a barrage of alternative defenses and skills, such as lacrimal toxins (poisonous tears) and extreme precision and maneuverability in flight. They were described to be as powerful as a Typhoomerang, as Windshear fought one. But it is unknown who had won, and Windshear was badly wounded. It is also shown to be highly intelligent, distracting Hiccup before hurling a tree towards them. Razorwhips have been shown to be quite acrobatic dragons as their metal-like bodies have no lack of flexibility at all. They are able to twist their neck and their tail as well. They can also tie themselves into a knot, according to Bucket. Strength The Razorwhip has shown to be able to pull a tree off the ground quickly, and drag it in the air at full speed without any struggle. It is described to be as strong as a Typhoomerang. Whip-like Tail The Razorwhip has a telescopic tail that it can use as a whip. and can even be used to grip objects'http://www.postpostmoderndad.com/2015/06/04/the-dragons-are-coming/'. This tail is also extremely sharp, seen to be able to cut wood and rock. The rest of their body is quite flexible. The Dragon Eye indicates that a Razorwhip can use its tail to squeeze the life out of its victim. Barbs Like Deadly Nadders and Whispering Deaths, Razorwhips can shoot spines from their tails. They are incredibly sharp and can pierce through wood with utmost ease. The sharp barbs are compared to that of a Speed Stinger's by Fishlegs. Fire Breathing The Razorwhip's breath can burn the flesh off a human from a hundred feet away. The intense heat of the Razorwhip's fire can be shown from its bright blue color. Lacrimal Toxin Razorwhips have extremely poisonous tears. Titan Wing The Titan form is very similar to the normal Razorwhip, though is darker in color and scaling is larger. The eye color is now red. Known Razorwhips * Windshear Trivia * The Razorwhip is one of the five dragon species that doesn't have forked tongues. The others are the Flightmare, the Woolly Howl, the Snow Wraith and the Snaptrapper. * The Razorwhip looks strikingly similar to the Windstriker. This might be coincidence, or maybe the dragons are somehow closely related. They are both Sharp Class dragons. * The only vulnerability of the Razorwhip is its propensity to eat sea slugs. * In the books, there is a dragon called the Razorwing, possibly part of the Razorwhip's inspiration. Both species have distinct poisons; Razorwhips have tears and Razorwings shoot darts from their mouths. * The Razorwhip on Hiccup's map has two legs instead of four. * The Razorwhip is the only dragon on Dragonpedia that has no information on its fire type. *The Razorwhip drawing on Hiccup's map looks very similar to the Sword Stealer. *In School of Dragons, the Razorwhip lacks the large "eyelash." In Rise of Berk, their wings so not have extra spikes at the base. *In Rise of Berk, it says that the Razorwhip's breath is toxic. This could be an error and got mixed up with its tears. Gallery Razorwhip Reveal.jpg|Razorwhip Promo razorwhip1.jpg Razorwhip Concept.jpg razorwhip2-1.jpg razorwhip3.jpg razorwhip4.jpg Windshear_Hero.jpg Razorwhip-02.jpg Razorwhip and rider.png Windshear.gif Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.50.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.38.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.20.png Tumblr inline nqzc6pTsh51s8zbfz 540.jpg Tumblr ntn2v8tbkG1u1x8wgo6 1280.png Szczerbatek i Windshear.png razorwhip drawing.png Dragon eye razorwhip.png|Razorwhip in the Dragon Eye tumblr_nsonc89JG71sc3appo1_540.jpg razorwhip-desc.jpg|The Razorwhip in School of Dragons Razorwhip Egg.jpg|Razorwhip Egg razorwhipmap.png|Razorwhip on Hiccup's map Heather pulling the berserker ships out of the water.png|An example of the Razorwhip's strength Call of the death song.jpeg Windshear5.png 12107094 1038463406184741 156304022376305008 n.png|The Razorwhip, together with the Snifflehunch, in Dragons: Rise of Berk Razorwhip_titan.png|Titan wing Razorwhip Exotic Razorwhip.png|Exotic Razorwhip Razorwhip fire.png|Baby Razorwhip shooting fire 12474053 10153660489505020 164717931815357875 o.jpg References Category:Dragons Category:Sharp class